


Játék a szavakkal

by BGitti



Category: Versfélék
Genre: Multi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGitti/pseuds/BGitti
Summary: Rövid versfélék





	1. Jogom van

Jogom van mérgesnek lenni

Hétvégéken fel nem kelni

Napot szobámba be nem engedni

Jogom van mérgesnek lenni

Szemöldököm összevonni

Nyugalmamat lerombolni

Jogom van mérgesnek lenni

Dühösen szellemet kergetni

Önsajnálatomban elmerülni

Jogom van mérgesnek lenni

Közönyömet kimutatni

Karjaimat összefonni

Jogom van mérgesnek lenni

Egy ideig senkit sem szeretni

Bánatomnak teret engedni

Igyekszem békémet lelni

De addig is

Jogom van mérgesnek lenni


	2. Valakik

valaki érdeklődne  
valakit érdekelne

valaki elepedne  
valaki beleesne

valaki megkedvelné  
valaki megszeretné

valaki megkérdené  
valaki megesketné

valaki felvenné  
valaki levenné

valaki megteremt’né  
valaki felnevelné

valaki elvét’né  
valaki elnézné

valaki megsebezné  
valaki megszenvedné

valaki véget vetne  
valaki elfeledne

valaki elszelelne  
valaki megrekedne

valaki megkeresné  
valakit eltemetne


End file.
